


Damsel in Distress

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Hand Job, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, cross-dressing, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitter and drunk Ron Weasley. A bad idea and its outcome.</p><p><b><strike>Enticements</strike> Warnings</b>: non-con, humiliation, cross-dressing, bukkake, slash, implied non-explicit het<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: Not mine but Jo's. Also, she gets the profit and I don't. I am just making up for the lack of pr0n in canon.<br/>(<b>A/N:</b> Set on their seventh year at Hogwarts but not during DH. Hogwarts' curriculum during the second war was not exactly fitting for the post-war Wizarding World. Dedicated to my left hand. Epic thanks to Luciusmistress from betaing and being awesome in general. All kind of feedback is kindly asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress

Damsel in Distress

 

Ron's mood was extremely foul when he walked through the Hogwarts' hallways in the middle of the night. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just lost a match today and to make the matters worse, it had been against Slytherin.

It didn't help much that while he tried to drown his misery in Firewhiskey, he had had money for only two glasses. He had fought against Voldemort, he was a war hero and still they told him at the Three Broomsticks that he should pay his earlier debt first. You fight, you even get a Chocolate Frog Card made about you and what do you get in return?

Bloody Harry, his eyes had been _glued_ on Ginny all the time he should have been looking for the Snitch. The little golden ball had fluttered in the air right behind his back when Malfoy had swooped down and grabbed it. The pain on Ron's side, caused by Millicent Bulstrode's well-aimed Quaffle, didn't exactly make his mood better.

Fucking Slytherins. There wasn't much he could do to punish them for their unfair victory. But maybe there was something... Ron got a sudden idea. How about writing something extremely insulting on the door of their dungeons with a permanent sticking charm?

Ron's face lit on a bright smile and he started to walk towards the Slytherin dungeons, his feet slightly wobbly from the Firewhiskey. He wasn't thinking about possible dangers like Peeves of Filch but he didn't run into them. This could turn out a good night after all.

For Ron the snake-adorned stone door was practically screaming for some graffiti. What would make them really mad? He drew his wand and started to write. 'Sltherins suck' ...good but this needs something more. 'Sltherins suck cokc!' Now, _that_ would show them! Ron was in the middle of writing 'Mgule-borns rule' when the door opened before him.

Malfoy. His pale, pointed face looked downright scared. He turned tails and ran. Not fast enough that Ron wouldn't be able to follow him, very anxious to get his hands on the ferret. Hexing the bastard would be too impersonal; the Gryffindor wanted to beat Malfoy black and blue. Ron was almost close enough to grab the blond's robe -when they arrived into the Slytherin Common Room. Which was full of Slytherin students. Ron gasped. He now understood that he had made a mistake. A big one.

Draco snickered, his wand already drawn. He had been perfectly aware of the situation, not the slightest bit afraid his rival. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were standing right behind him, identical smirks on their faces and wands pointed at Ron.

The snakes had placed a little, clever detection spell in front of the door of their dungeon. It reflected the sight outside it to a little globe placed on the table in the middle of the Common Room. Ron had not been the first to get that not so clever idea to write rather unoriginal obscenities on the Slytherin dungeon door. Slytherins were even more scorned after the war and they took great pleasure from presenting evidence of petty vandalism, not to mention from the Professors taking House points from the culprits'.

Ron knew that he wasn't able to escape but damn, he would not show any fear. Trying to get himself in control, he took a look at the room. It was adorned with silver and green in typical Slytherin fashion. There was weird, sweet-smelling green smoke in the air and a big bowl full of sparkling, black liquid on the table. Of course the fuckers were celebrating their victory -and breaking the rules while at it. The banners on the walls, depicting the Slytherin snake strangling a very helpless-looking Gryffindor lion made Ron snarl with rage. His house's honourable symbol's eyes were bulging and the snake's tail was moving in and out of... fuck, that was _sick!_

"Who do we have here? Isn't it Weasel, the famous _war hero_?"

Blaise's voice was practically oozing malicious joy. The other Slytherins were snickering and their smirks had a very unsettling predatory quality. Draco walked closer, flipping his wand theatrically. There was something in the blond's expression that made Ron shiver despite his drunken hatred and that made him even more angry.

"How brave of you to crash into our little party. Also very stupid, but what _else_ can you expect from a Gryffindor?"  
"Fuck off, you pathetic Death Eater left-over!"

Malfoy didn't answer but his eyes glinted silver in cruel amusement and there were razors in his smile.

"Hey, do you guys remember that awful dress I got from my stupid aunt? It would go well with his freckles."  
"Yeah, it really would."  
"I'll go and get it. You can smoke the rest of my spliff, Pansy."

Millicent fucking Bulstrode. The heavy-set girl gave a strange-looking fag to Pansy Parkinson and ran to the girls' dorm. She returned very soon, carrying a white dress with red stripes. The Slytherins snickered. Pansy stepped closer to Millicent and ran her fingers along the fabric.

"I'll never doubt your fashion sense again, Milly."  
"Like Hell I'll ever wear a dress!" Ron yelled out in rage. "Dream on, you dirty pervs!"   
"Should we make him an offer he cannot refuse? How about casting that nice, very _special_ spell of yours, Draco?"  
"I presume you mean spiders, Pansy?"

Fuck. Fuck all Slytherins and their obsession with gathering dirty details to bloody Hell. How could they know that I don't like spiders? This isn't fair!

"_Ecce Aranea._"

Spiders. Bloody spiders were crawling from the ceiling, weaving their webs to descend on Ron. More spiders, the sickening sound of their little feet on the floor. Ron felt their myriad eyes on him, it was like the disgusting creatures were already crawling on his skin. He curled into a foetal position, shaking.

The first spider landed on Ron's face and he started to flail his hands uncontrollably. Ron felt the spider's soft underbelly and he couldn't brush the creature away, he just couldn't bear to touch it. Then there were more and the the eight-legged abominations were getting under his clothes.

Ron jumped up like the carpet was on fire. He ripped his shirt open, its buttons falling on the floor. But now the spiders were crawling up his trousers. Ron got out of his trousers faster than ever before. He heard his own screams, desperate and wailing, like they were coming from far away.

"Make them go away!"  
"Do you comply to our humble wishes now, Weasel?"  
"Get them off me!"  
"If you thought that you'd come here to ask us to do you _favours_, you are even thicker than I thought. I don't hear an agreement."  
"Please! Make them go away and you'll get whatever you want!"  
"Good boy. _Finite Incantatem._"

The spiders were gone. Now Ron was painfully aware that he was lying on the floor half-naked. He blushed so hard that his face resembled a Howler. His blue eyes were a mixture of fear, shame and anger.

"That's a good start, but we want you naked. Go on and strip for us, Weasley."

Draco's honey-sweet drawl was laced with malice -and something _darker_. If looks could kill, the blond would have dropped dead in an instant. Unfortunately for Ron, he didn't possess the ability of a Basilisk. He muttered something about dirty perverts under his breath but stripped, nonetheless. What else could he do? Someone had kicked his wand to the other side of the room and even if he had it, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Get pretty for us, hero."

Millicent snickered when she threw the dress to Ron. The soft fabric against his skin felt disgusting. That stuff was for girls and maybe _poofs_, not for proper men like himself. The hem of the dress felt like an impure caress on his prick and his face was even more red -if that was possible.

Malfoy slid his hand softly along Ron's cheek and the red-head balled his hands into fists, fingernails digging deep into his palms to not punch the git into his face. Another disgusting touch: Zabini running his fingers down Ron's chest, stopping only when his fingers ghosted on Ron's cock. Fuck. He so wasn't getting hard from that. It didn't feel good. It just didn't!

"We've got a little whore here. He gets off from this."  
"Get your hands off me, you twisted faggot!"  
Well, if you insist."

Snickering, the dark-skinned Slytherin withdrew his hand. Malfoy, on his part, was now groping Ron's arse.

"I know that it is not easy to see from under that dress, but I can assure your _modest-sized_ prick that Blaise's hand is not female."  
"Another arse bandit! Fuck off, ferret!"  
"_Manners_, Weasel."

Malfoy pinched his arse. Hard. While Ron, of course, had had much worse, the unexpected pain made him yelp. Motherfucking Hell! It wasn't enough for them to be a junior Dark wizard for them, they just had to be bent to top that.

A shorter, brown-haired boy stepped in front of Ron. Theodore Nott. He continued from where Zabini had stopped and while his hand was not female either, bodies didn't lie.

"It's surprising that his little Mudblood girlfriend hasn't taught him not to use such words. Then again, maybe it's just that she prefers house elves."  
"Don't you dare call Hermione- Oww!"

Ron's words were cut off when Nott grabbed him by his balls. Painfully enough to make Ron gasp but fucking Hell, not hard enough to soften his prick.

"Look! He has freckles on his arse, too!"

Warrington. Bloody Malfoy had just lifted the hem of Ron's dress and there was another pair of hands, probably Warrington's, spreading Ron's arse cheeks.

"There's no point in using any quality lube on _him. Lubrico._"

Now there were Malfoy's fingers, lightly circling Ron's arsehole and spreading some slick substance on him. At least that shouldn't have felt good. Malfoy slid the first knuckle of his finger slowly inside while Nott returned his attention to Ron's cock. Zabini walked closer too and bit the red-head's ear gently, his voice chilling like Ice Mice.

"Considering _poor_ Weasel's choice of vocabulary, I guess he's a virgin. I mean, his arse is."  
"Sure. By Salazar, the little fucker is tight. Lie down on the floor, Weasel It'll be easier for me to prepare you."  
"Like the Hell I will!"  
"He really doesn't know what is good for him. Then again, who _cares_?"

Draco withdrew his finger from Ron's arse. Theodore took a good grip on Ron's hair and pulled, while Blaise was pushing the Gryffindor down. He tried to fight back but it wasn't of much help. It wasn't of help at all. He was almost instantly lying on the soft, green carpet. Ron tried to scramble up, but Nott pushed him down again. He ended up being on his elbows and knees.

Zabini lifted the hem of the damn dress again and someone else -probably Malfoy, Ron guessed from the mockingly gentle touch- prodded his feet apart. The there were those soft, slicked fingertips on his puckered entrance again but this time the touch was more insistent. Ron tried to crawl away but he stopped when he felt the tip of Nott's wand on his Adam's apple.

"You really don't know what is good for you, do you?"

Ron didn't answer. Malfoy's finger going inside his rectum felt wrong and violating -until he touched something inside him that felt incredible. Ron moaned and wriggled his arse against Draco's finger.

"Now, that's one eager piece of meat we have here. You'll have him begging soon."

Theodore pinched Ron's nipples through the dress, his smile widening when they hardened. Draco whispered more lubricating charms and slid another finger slowly inside Ron's arse. He stretched the Gryffindor's entrance nicely and smoothly, very careful not to cause the slightest discomfort. Ron started to babble incoherently.

"Stop! Stop it! Ahh... STOP THAT YOU FUCKING POOFS!"  
"In denial, aren't we?"   
"Fuck you... I'm not... _oh fuck_..."  
"You're ready for me now, my hero. My _brave_ slut."

Malfoy removed his fingers slowly, making Ron whimper from the loss. No. He didn't want this. He wanted the ferret to end up dead in the Room of Requirement like Crabbe. He wanted... oh, Hell. _Heaven and Hell._ Malfoy thrust his cock inside Ron's virgin arse oh, so slowly.

"Gods... the Blood-traitor is so tight. _Fuck_... they'd pay a fortune for his... ahh... arse in the Knockturn Alley."  
"At least if he covers that face with a paper bag."  
"I don't know... There's something _inviting_ in the way how he opens his mouth like a Flobberworm."  
"Go... _ohh_... fuck yourself, Zabini! ah..."

Draco was fucking Ron harder now, each of his strokes brushing his prostate. Ron's eyesight was blurring and he let out loud moans. He was harder than ever before, not noticing that he thrust his arse shamelessly against Draco's cock. It didn't take much time until the red-head came so hard he saw stars.

Ron's arse clenched uncontrollably around Draco's cock. He dug his fingernails into Ron's back and climaxed deep into the Gryffindor's arse. His hiss of pleasure sounded almost like Parseltongue. The red-head slumped down to the carpet.

No. He just hadn't just had the best orgasm of his life -with Malfoy's cock buried in his arse. He wasn't a poof. He _wasn't_.

Draco, his cock still inside Ron's arse, took a good grip on his hair and pulled his head backwards.

"They say that the first time is always the sweetest. Don't you agree?"  
"Get off me, you inbred faggot!"  
"My, my. What a filthy mouth he has. Weren't you interested in that, Blaise?"  
"Maybe. Still, Weasel might be stupid enough to bite me, so..."

Zabini pointed his wand at Ron and cast Jelly-teeth jinx on him. Yes, Ron would have very much wanted to bite the cock off anyone who was going stick it into his mouth but it was impossible now.

Draco pulled his cock out of Ron's arse but did not let go off his hair. He pulled Ron up with his hair and pushed him towards Blaise. The black-haired Slytherin's cock was already erect and he pushed it into Ron's half-open mouth in one thrust. Ron gagged in disgust and tried to bite Blaise's prick. Based on the Slytherin's expression, it felt _good_.

"Mmh... you may do that again, Weasel."

Draco had got up to his feet and he was now wiping his cock clean on Ron's cheek. He tried to back away but both Slytherins kept his head right where it was.

"This pretty much... _yesss_... makes up for the lack of tongue stimulation."

Blaise wasn't particularly gentle with Ron, fucking his mouth in rough movements. Soon the Gryffindor had forgotten everything about biting his prick because it was hard enough to try to breathe. Ron's eyes were watering and he felt snot starting to clog his nose.

"Blaise, _please_. It's poor Weasel's first blowjob. You should go easier on him."  
"Mmh... Civilised as always, Draco?"  
"Of course. It's part of my upbringing, after all."  
"While talking about proper manners, I think that our Blood-traitor here might need a bit more lubrication before I sample his arse too."  
"I'd suggest that, Theo. In fact I suggest both. However unpleasant he may look, he feels very nice on the inside."  
"True... _ohhh_... inner beauty."

Blaise wasn't trying to suffocate Ron on his cock any more and he even occasionally withdrew it completely from his mouth. In a way it was _worse_, the fucking rapist faggot knew that Ron wouldn't dare to fight back. And now... now there were fingers on his arse again. Probably Nott.

Quite unsurprisingly, Ron's arse was rather sore after Draco had fucked him and Theodore's finger hurt when he was probing his arsehole. It was better that way -if there was something like 'better' in being raped. Then Theo found Ron's prostate and -let them suck Merlin's saggy man-boobs- the pain was overwhelmed by pleasure. Ron's moan was mostly muffled by Blaise's hard cock in his mouth.

"Mmmh... Do that again, Blood-traitor. It feels good."  
"I'll make him, Blaise."

Nott slid another finger inside Ron's abused arse. He brushed that damned nerve harder and despite Ron's best efforts to keep silent, he moaned again, gaining a hiss of pleasure from Zabini. There were now three fingers stretching Ron's channel and they were soon replaced with Nott's cock. That hurt and while the Gryffindor had never thought that this kind of pain would be a relief, it was.

"Weasel is actually kinda right when he calls us arse bandits. I mean, he's loot. Oh yesss... nice and tight loot."

Montague rose up from a couch and placed a glass of black liquid on the table. He walked towards them, his erection rather visible through his robes. The Slytherin Chaser knelt beside Ron. He wrapped his hand around Ron's now flaccid prick and -fuck, how was that possible?- worked it into hardness again.

Nott's cock didn't feel that bad inside Ron's arse any more and with every stroke the Gryffindor thrust his prick into Montague's hand. Zabini buried his cock deep inside Ron's mouth and climaxed, making sure that Ron swallowed every fucking drip of his sperm.

Even _that_ didn't make much difference. Neither did Nott's groan or the feeling of his hot come filling Ron's arse. After a moment of tainted, hellish pleasure, he spilled his sperm all over Montague's hand with a desperate wail.

Montague sniggered and swept his hand clean on Ron's hair.

"I like that sight. Shouldn't we all give our brave guest a little present? Something to remember us by?"

Hell. If they were all going to fuck him, his arse would be bloody _slaughtered_ before even half of them would be through that. Fucking Slytherins. No! No _fucking Slytherins!_

All the Slytherin boys were walking closer to him, unbuttoning their trousers, some already wanking. Montague's prick was right before his face and it didn't take much time for him to toss his load on Ron's forehead. Semen dripped straight down his face. Fuck, that was way beyond disgusting. Ron closed his mouth and shut his eyes tight. If there was something he didn't want, it was more of their disgusting _pureblood_ spunk inside him. Another splash of sticky liquid landed on his face, now on his cheek.

"Wait a bit, guys."

A lazy drawl. Malfoy.

"If you don't open your eyes and your mouth, we'll take turns buggering your arse instead."

That would make him end up with bloody mess formerly known as rectum. Ron obeyed. He let out a pathetic whimper. It resulted in Warrington placing his prick between Ron's lips, instantly coming inside his mouth. Ron spat the foul spunk out. He felt more greasy, sticky semen splashing on his face.

Ron didn't know, didn't _want_ to know how long that humiliation lasted. It felt like an eternity in Hell and he was almost _thankful_ when the torment ended and Parkinson pushed him down on his back.

Ron was lying on the floor, covered with semen. He was thoroughly defeated and the Slytherins knew that. Malfoy walked closer, holding a card in his hand. A chocolate frog card about Ron, the one he had been boasting about for two months now. The blond ran the card along the red-head's cheek, gathering sperm on it.

"Let no one say that us Slytherins do not give tasty treats for our guests, were they invited or not. I strongly suggest you open your mouth, Weasel."

Malfoy's words and maybe even just his lazy drawl would usually have thrown Ron into a fit of murderous rage but not now. Ron just wanted this nightmare to end and he knew that if he resisted, it would go on much longer. Not knowing if he hated Malfoy more than himself, he opened his mouth. The pale blond's expression was utterly satisfied when he put the card to Ron's mouth.

"Lick it clean if you know what is good for you."

Ron complied, swallowing the thick, bitter liquid from the paper, trying not to gag. He could never be proud of his own chocolate frog card again. Tears and snot were flowing down his cheeks, merging with semen. He could only breathe through his mouth and that made more sperm drip into his mouth.

There were leering faces all above him. Malicious voices telling him how he looked like a Knockturn Alley rent-boy and suggesting that he might earn some galleons there.

"It's not that I want to, but don't we have to Obliviate him?"  
"I don't think so, Pansy. Does he look like he's going to tell anyone?"  
"Now when I come to think of it, you are _so_ right. It would damage his _manly image_."

It was true. Ron felt like he was dying on sheer shame already and if someone found out... No. _No_.

"I'm feeling quite _merciful_ tonight, so I suggest that we let the brave slut go now."  
"Merciful... indeed."

Theodore had a hard time speaking because he was practically dying on laughter. He knew very well that Draco's 'mercy' was just a way to humiliate Ron even more. Besides, they would all be expelled if he didn't return to the Gryffindor tower before dawn.

"I might even cast a cleaning charm on you if you ask nicely enough."  
"Would you? Please, Draco? _Please?_"

Ron spoke through gritted teeth, trying to not throw up. The Slytherins would probably make him lick that from the floor. He wanted nothing more than to escape from this nightmare, even while he knew that the memories of this night would never stop haunting him.

"So, you have learned at least some manners, Weasley. _Scourgify_."

The semen was gone but Ron still couldn't bear to touch his face. His whole body felt dirty. He scrambled on his feet and grabbed his Gryffindor school uniform. He backed down instantly when Montague walked towards him.

"Don't forget your wand, pet."

Ron grabbed his wand and ran away as fast as he ever could. Away from the Slytherins' malicious laughter, away to the safety of the Gryffindor tower. Again, he met no one on his way. He ripped Millicent's dress apart and threw the shreds into the fireplace.

"_Incendio._"

Not caring if he made noise, Ron went to the showers, trying to rub the memory of the last hours' abuse from his skin like it could clean his mind, too. He wasn't a disgusting poof like those fucking Slytherins. That had been some kind of a Dark curse, it just _had_ to be! He was straight, straight as an arrow. At least that was what he tried to tell himself, again and again.

Ron walked into the boys' dormitory. His arse hurt like he still had someone's cock in it. Careful to not wake anyone, he put on his patched, over-large pyjamas. Despite the nauseating scenes going on and on inside his head, Ron drifted into deep, dreamless sleep.

He awoke a few hours later, trying to remain half-asleep. It allowed him a small chance to keep thinking that it had all been just a bad dream. Yeah, right. He skipped breakfast, knowing that he couldn't eat anything. Not to mention that the last thing he wanted was to see the Slytherins. Or to let the Slytherins see _him_ again.

Still, Ron knew that he couldn't hide under his blanket for the rest of the day. Maybe going out would help him forget. Help him to plan how to get back at the sick bastards. Alone. As Draco had known, Ron was not going to tell anyone. He dressed and went to the Gryffindor Common Room, still walking a bit _strangely_. He was instantly greeted by Hermione's bright smile.

"You must have been dead tired from yesterday's Quidditch match as you skipped the breakfast. I brought some pumpkin pie for you."  
"Thanks, 'Mione. But... I'm not hungry."

Hermione hugged him and even that touch made him shiver. Luckily she didn't seem to notice it.

"Look! Madame Malkin's finally delivered the dress I ordered. I think you are going to like it."

She showed him the dress. It was white with bright, red stripes.


End file.
